Date of The Dead
by V.V Phantasium
Summary: Its almost Valentines Day in Amity. Tucker seems to be desprate to find a Valentine, Sams seems grossed out by the stupid holiday, and Danny is just trying to find the perfect moment to ask Sam while shes in the Good mood. But when a new mysterious girl comes to Casper High named Valentine (coinsidence) Danny instantly falls in love! But is there more to this girl that meets theeye
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE 

VALENTINES POV

"He broke my heart, after five years of dating; this is the thanks I get? By breaking up with me?" Valentine said as she paced through her lair. Her life (when she was alive and very much human) was the best! She was well liked in Casper High, she was popular, had her own dating service which earned her nickname Valentine, and all with the help from her boyfriend Zander. But everything in her life overturned when he decided to break up with her, out of nowhere, not even with a speech to sugar coat why he did, and left with some hot new chick!

But that was years ago when she was weak, dainty, defenseless….. And years before she got ghost powers…. She now wants revenge for what happened in the pass, if she can't have love, then no one can! But of course if she wanted power and revenge, then she needs a substitute for her boyfriend.

Valentines thoughts of her scheme were distracted when she heard a familiar yet annoying shout from the box ghost: "I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME AS I TAKE CONTROL OF ALL THAT IS SQUARE!" Valentine groaned. She has been living in her lair here at the Ghost Zone for more than fifty years, yet out of all the ghosts she came to know and get used to, the box ghost wasn't one of them. It's a good thing Valentine had ageless beauty of an average fourteen year old because she would have sworn if she didn't, this ghost would make her stress out grey hairs.

Valentine sighed and barged out of her lair just in time to meet the box ghost face to face, and blast some sense into the undead guy, but to be shocked to see someone already had done it for her! A green ecto-blast shot strait at the box-ghost's face and hit him into one of the many floating door portals in the ghost zone. And as if out of nowhere a flash of black and white zoomed past Valentine in an unpredictable speed. She watched as it then was put into a stop right in front of the box ghost, took out at what seemed to look like a thermos, and sucked up the box ghost. He turned around smiled and said: "And that's for trying to conquer my locker at school!" Valentine got a good glimpse of him, snow white hair, glowing ectoplasm green eyes; he was wearing a black hazmat suit with white gloves and boots, and finally the initials DP on his chest.

"Danny Phantom" Valentine almost breathed her words out in a hush whisper that no human ear could've heard, but apparently it was loud enough for any ghost to hear… OR SENSE! Because right at that moment the halfas ghost sense ticked on and he instantly shoot an ecto-beam and was headed straight for Valentine! Noticing this she both summoned her powers of invisibility and intangibility and for the blast to pass through her harmlessly. She quickly dashed to her portal lairs door away from the ghost child, she finally sensed him leaving when her ghost sense of her own sensed no ghost nearby the certain area she was in, she also sensed that this wasn't any ordinary ghost, she sensed that this ghost child had a human alter ego. " He seems like a strong one." Valentine thought out loud. An evil smirk stretched across her face " And would probably be a perfect substitute for a boyfriend." Valentine once again thought thoroughly through her scheme again. " Just think, of having one of the most strongest ghosts in the ghost zone at my side…. All I need to do is track that ghostboy down to where he least expects it, and I know exactly where to start…" That evil smirk turned into a mischievous laugh before she continued. "After all these years it looks like I'm going back to high school, Casper High guess who's coming back, And better than ever!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

"I swear if I see another stupid heart shape decoration, or some lame couple making out in the hallway one more time I think I'm going to hurl!" Sam said under her breath in exasperation while she slammed her locker door shut, which by the way was covered in Valentine's Day hearts quoting: Be Mine, I WUV U, and Kiss Me. Sam's right eye seemed to twitch when she saw all the stupid decorations coating all of her locker and many more down the halls to put in the spirit of the holiday. "Are you kidding me!?" she screamed. Danny, who was across the hallway in his own locker and was forced to hear her nonstop rampage of the holiday, chuckled and walked up next to her. "Hey look at the bright side Sam; at least it isn't painted pink!" Sam just huffed and rolled her eyes. Ever since the third grade she had always been disgusted with the so called holiday. On the other hand Danny never seemed to mind it that much. He always knew he would never get a Valentine so he never actually bothered to find one. This year though, he was hoping to ask Sam as a 'friends only' Valentine to keep from anything awkward from happening. But he decided that he should wait until she was in a good mood… Well as much as a good mood Sam can be in considering that she was a Goth and all, but seeing that Sam looked like a ticking time bomb, about to burst any moment soon, he figured that now wasn't the best time.

Across the hall the duo saw Tucker, who unfortunately was trying to flirt his way into getting his own Valentine. "Hey, is heaven missing an angel because I think I've found her." Tucker said slyly. "You don't even stand a chance techno geek." Paulina Sanchez, one of the most popular and gorgeous girls in Casper High said wickedly and walked off with so much confidence of herself, it seemed like she ruled the world rather than the school. " Let me guess, that's about the fiftieth girl you tried to flirt your way into getting them being your Valentine, and resulted into you being let down….Again." Danny said with a smug smirk on his face. "Close… actually it's the forty ninth girls who turned me down, but I'm not giving up just yet! Tucker Foley never gives up!" Tucker said while fist pumping into the air. "Yeah well except in classwork, homework, especially in gym class and-"Sam started to list but only for Tucker to cut her off, "Ok Sam, I get it, I GET IT jeese!" he replied annoyed. "Well unlike you Sam, who hates Valentine's Day as much as Danny hated Christmas, I'm actually not a threat towards all people on the holiday, so much as you." Sam was about to abject when Danny came in between the two to calm things down a bit. "Even though I would love to stay and watch you guys fight all day long like you usually do, I think we should go to class before Mr. Lancer shouts out a book title and then gives us a detention for being so late." He said flatly. And as if on cue the school bell rang crazily signaling for first class to begin soon. So the trio walked off to their first class.

"Sam, I just don't get why you hate Valentine's Day so much." Danny said breaking the temporary silence both Sam and Tucker were sharing. "Ugh, I just think it's stupid. The whole thing is like someone being a one hit wonder in fame. A guy asks a girl out, they make out the entire day, share witty banter and flirt with each other and the day right after, and they act as if nothing ever happened... It's manipulating." Sam shrugged. "That's why I never wanted a Valentine." Hearing those words come out of Sam's mouth made Danny wince; he was almost starting to regret asking her to be his Valentine. "What about you dude, you've never even had a Valentine and have never bothered to get one." Tucker asked Danny. "I don't know." Danny shrugged while nervously rubbing his neck. "I guess, you know, I get all weak kneed" "And yet you never seemed weak kneed when your around me!" Sam stated angrily

. Danny was about to protest, when a thin blue mist came out of his mouth. None other than his ghost sense. Sam and Tucker also noticed this. "Ugh…. Just go already." Sam said, still a little steamed on what happened just a second ago. Danny gave an apologetic smile towards her and ran to find the ectoplasmic villain, but not before turning back to Sam and shouting"We'll talk about this later!" Sam in return just simply rolled her eyes. Danny sighed and once again bolted across the hallway, making sure no one was around. Seeing that the cost-was-clear, he willed into the freezing cold feeling in his core and whisper shouted his signature catch phrase "I'm going gho-OOF!?"Danny was interrupted from his transformation when he seemed to crash into something… or someone… He held his head and groaned in pain as they both fell to the floor, books scattering everywhere.

"Hey watch where your goi-"Danny's words where caught in his throat when he saw who he had crashed into.


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

. A girl almost about his age, with raven black hair and thick bangs, pale skin that seemed flawless, light soft pink lips with rosy cheeks to match, and seemed to wear a black turtleneck body hugging dress that accentuated with her hourglass figure curves, wore purple boots similar to Sam's, and tights was right across from him on the floor holding her head and scrunching up her eyes in pain from her impact from Danny, since she seemed much more petite than him, it seemed that she took the harder blow than he did. And if he didn't know any… this girl would make Paulina look like she didn't belong on the A-list crew…. And that was saying something.

Danny looked on the floor to realize that her books where scattered everywhere, she seemed to be a student here… well a new one in this case since Danny had never seen her here before. The girl opened her eyes to reveal beautiful big misty grey eyes, a very unnatural color, but Danny at the moment didn't seem to be taken back or creeped out by them….but almost mesmerized by them instead. She looked up to him to meet his solid baby blue eyes and gave a shy smile towards him. Danny just continued to stare at her with half lidded eyes. You can practically see little ghostly hearts flying around them both. "Um…hi?" she asked sweetly. Danny instantly came out of his daze and sputtered "Oh sorry….. Um… HI!" the girl giggled at Danny's reaction. "Um sorry for bumping into you it was kind of all my fault." Danny apologized. "No its ok I should take most of the blame myself too, I was rushing through the hallway trying to find my way to my first period class." She said. Danny just stood there gazing at her, he didn't know why, but, he seemed to be intrigued by her. She looked like any 14 year old girl in high school, but, there was something different about her that Danny just couldn't put his finger on it. "Oh sorry, I just got lost there for a second, did you say something… or?" He trailed off. The girl giggled and said "Yes, I asked what your name was."

"Oh! Yeah, um my names Danny."

The girl sweetly smiled.

"Danny…I like that name."

"Any chance I can get yours?" he asked slyly.

The girl blushed and twirled a piece of her jet black hair on her index finger.

"My names Valentine." She said while batting her eyelashes. That simple move for some reason made Danny's heart completely melt and though as felt like his mind was fogging up


End file.
